


enigma.

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, its actually dr3 based lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A singular thought of his past self remained.





	enigma.

  " _I want to be someone who's proud enough to stand by Chiaki's side."_

  —A singular thought of his past self remained.

  It resurfaced, along with tears that had begun to flow.

  He could do anything. That was his talent. And because of that talent, anything and everything had become boring to him. Nothing could bring him joy or amusement. Nothing could make him angry or frustrated.

  But she...

  The lifeless body that used to be Chiaki Nanami...

  She made him feel something, if only just a little bit.

  Whether it was Izuru Kamukura's own emotions, or the ones belonging to the long gone Hajime Hinata—he was experiencing it.

  The emotion known as sadness.

  He could not remember much of his past self's life. Therefore, he should not remember much about the enigma that was Chiaki Nanami.

  Yet, he too...

  He too wanted to be someone who was proud enough to stand by Chiaki's side.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written izuru before so if it seems a lil ooc thats prob my bad!! lol


End file.
